Hearts Connected
by MightyMarvelitePhoenix
Summary: Sora is unlucky and lonely in love, but will the arrival of a new student change all that, pairing RoxasxSora, rated T for yaoi and a slight lemons.


Hearts Connected

Love-fic based on Roxas and Sora because they make an oh-so-cute couple. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, and I couldn't block the ideas about these to from flowing, so here you go, what you will hopefully find as a sweet teenage love story.

Rated T for mild language and a bit of saucy-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or Disney, bla bla bla, yak yak yak.

Sora sat in his chair, board out of his skull as Professor Aqua chattered about something maths related, not that Sora really cared, he hated maths, and he spent most of the lesson with his crystal blue eyes staring at the clock above the board. Fortunately it was his last lesson of the day and soon he would be free from school life.

Sora didn't dislike school in fact he liked coming to see his friends, but some of the lessons were so unbelievably boring and made him want to bludgeon his head on his desk just to pass the time… or pass out to pass the time. The bell finally rang and Sora practically leapt out of his seat as he headed to the door, as he pushed past the other students he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with brilliantly deep red hair and eyes as blue as his own, his best friend…

"Kairi! Hi!" he cheered eagerly and hugged her, she smiled as she hugged him back.

"What's up with you? You seem glad class is over" she said sarcastically.

"You know how much I hate math class, I mean Professor Aqua really nice but god I just cant stand algebra" he moaned, Kairi rolling her eyes as he said it.

"Well all we have left is registration then we can go home, you're still coming round my house tonight right? I didn't buy ice-cream for nothing did I?" she quizzed as they approached their form room.

"Nope I'm still coming round, nothing to do at my house and Riku's being… well Riku."

"I know more mood swings than a pregnant woman, that boy" Kairi said jokingly.

As they entered their form, they were greeted and gestured over by their other friends Lea, Selphie, Tidus, Naminé and Isa, the seat normally occupied by the previously mentioned Riku was empty.

"Hi guys!" Naminé chirped as they approached.

"Whoa! What's wrong with Sora? Did he get rejected by Professor Terra again?" Lea smirked. Sora gave him a 'shut up' look. Lea and Wakka liked to make gay jokes at Sora, not that either of them minded that Sora was gay, but with so many possible jokes they can come up with they can't resist blurting them out.

"No but if I have to spend another hour learning about how A=B+T-Y but actually makes something entirely different then I'm not gonna last much longer" Sora huffed.

"Awww come on cheer up Sora, you're normally so upbeat and optimistic, and something's bugging you, so spill" Selphie demanded.

"I already tried yesterday, he's staying mum on this" Kairi said, her eyes looked deep with wonder and worry.

"Does it involve Riku, 'cause you know just as well as anyone what he can be like, the deep brooding emotional bad boy" Naminé asked.

"You guys really wanna know? Really, really wanna know?" Sora said, all of his friends staring at him with wide-eyed fascination, it freaked him out a bit in all honesty.

"Of course we do, were your friends, if something is bothering you we wanna try and help you" Kairi immediately replied, concerned. She draped an arm over his shoulder and rested her chin on his other shoulder.

"Huff… well… I want a love life, no scratch that, I need a love life. All of you have at least gotten to second base before, some of you third base…" Sora gestured his head towards Lea, who in return grinned with pride, "… and I haven't even kissed anyone before" he continued in a disappointed tone.

"Awww, I know Sora, there are hardly any other gay guys at Destiny High School but keep your chin up you'll find love soon" Naminé replied, patting him on the shoulder to comfort him.

Throughout the rest of the registration time his friends tried to cheer him up, one method involved Lea shooting a pencil out of his nose, and Isa trying to make a joke about Kairi's hair, which ended with Kairi slapping him round his head, it worked and Sora left arms linked with Kairi as they left for her house.

...

After eating sea salt ice cream and watching some T.V Sora and Kairi went up to her room and were joking around on Face Book, it was just what Sora needed, some fun time with Kairi to cure him of his heartache. They spent hours chatting with friends, taking pictures of silly faces and funny posses and posting them online. Also the two liked to look for hot guys and add them as friends (with little success). As they were looking at pictures of and attractive redhead they were inboxed by Naminé.

'_Hey guys just found something that you would really be interested in, especially Sora __'_

The two looked at each other with intrigue and wonder and began to type back.

'_What have you found __Namin__é were on the edge of our seats here, :p'_

They waited in anticipation for her reply.

'Roxas_FaceBook_Profile_' _was her response.

They clicked the link and were taken to a Face Book profile page, Their azure eyes were drawn to the profiles owner a very attractive young boy with spiky, windswept blonde hair and gorgeous crystal like eyes; he had a cheeky smile and an almost flawless complexion. The inbox suddenly bleeped and both of the mesmerized teens were, shocked back to reality.

'_Have you clicked it yet__?'_ Naminé asked.

'_Yes and I have to say Sora's eyes are bulging out of his skull :o'_

'_Bet that's not the only thing bulging ;)'_

'_LOL, I think we've lost him ha-ha'_

'_Check this guy's info'_

"Sora, Naminé says to look at this guy's details" Kairi said beaming she watched his jaw hang open. Some how Sora had snapped back to reality and looked at his details along with Kairi.

Name: Roxas

Sex: Male

Age: 16

School: Twilight High School

Home Town: Twilight Town

Music: Hikaru Utada.

Films: Fantasia, Sleeping Beauty, Pirates of the Caribbean.

The next part they read had they both Surprised and ecstatic.

Interested in: Men

Kairi cheered in delight, whilst Sora's already hanging jaw dropped even further, his eyes illuminated not just by the screen, but also by the concept that this could be a potential boyfriend.

'_No idea were the frick you found this guy_ _Namin__é but nice work, some eye candy and a possible BF for Sora :3'_

'_That's not the best part, he's transferring from twilight high to destiny high… 2morrow eeeek _:D_'_

Sora read her last message, his jaw formed into a huge grin and he began to laugh out of happiness, Kairi began to laugh as well, this is the Sora she remembered, a huge grin and nearly always laughing.

'_Namin__é thank u sooooo much for this link, it has just absolutely made my day, you have my eternal love and friendship xx'_

'_ur welcome :D I'll leave u both to oggle' _and with that the sign next to her inbox said she had gone offline.

Kairi wrapped her arms over his shoulders smiling and said to him…

"There's your boyfriend… Roxas"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves K, he might not even be interested in me, I'm just glad to have found someone who I might have even a 1% chance of reciprocating my feelings" Sora said, but despite the doubt in his comment he was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You don't know that, I'm sure he's gonna be totally interested in you, look you like the same music, Hikaru Utada" She chirped desperately trying to keep Sora's hope up, she didn't want him to fall back into a slump.

"Well… we'll see tomorrow wont we?" Sora smirked, and he winked at Kairi, who giggled back. Shortly after the Sora left Kairi's house and took a short bus ride home, throughout the rest of the night and whilst he was trying to get to sleep all he could think about was Roxas and what could be tomorrow morning.

...

As Sora and Kairi caught the Bus the next morning all they and Naminé Roxas and what could happen with him and Sora, all the romantic possibilities.

As they sat in their form for morning registration they were planning on how to find him and how they could start talking to him, Tidus and Isa joined in after so long but Lea and Wakka were to busy talking about the Sports last night.

"Excuse me class!" Professor Eraqus commanded, "I would like to introduce a new student into our class today…"

Sora, Kairi and Naminés heads spun round so fast, their necks could've snapped, Sora's heart began to flutter.

"He's just transferred from Twilight High, his name is Roxas and I Hope you all welcome him and befriend him" Professor Eraqus's head turned to the door followed by every other head in the class, Sora stretched his neck as far as it could go to catch a glimpse of the new boy.

Eventually, after what seemed to be an eternity to Sora, a checkered shoe poked around the door followed by a leg and a torso and finally a head full of glossy, spiked hair and baby blue eyes, Sora hearts melted.

He timidly turned to face the class and smiled, showing a row of pearly white teeth, Sora's heart almost burst out of his chest it was beating that frantically.

"Hi… I… I'm Roxas; I like comic books, music, pizza…"

"And boys you faggot!" a female but quite deep voice shouted out, several laughs erupted.

"Larxene how dare you, that's a detention, we do not accept intolerance at this school and I am shocked by your behavior!" Professor Eraqus boomed. Everyone was staring at Roxas to see his reaction, he didn't seem to be effected by her comment but after a slight pause he bent over slightly so his face was more level with Larxene's and said…

"I might be gay, but I have more of a chance of scoring with a straight guy than you do, especially with that 'hair style' of yours" he said cockily. Laughs erupted again and even Professor Eraqus looked amused. Roxas comment even received a few 'woops' and 'hell yeahs' from the other students including Sora and his friends. Sora had never felt so elated from someone's presence but was glad Roxas said what he said, Larxene had hassled Sora in the past too.

Roxas walked round the tables and sat on the row directly behind Sora and company. Larxene just stared at him gob smacked.

"That was so cool what you just did to Larxene" Kairi said cheerily to Roxas.

"Yeah watch out for her, she's a bitch" Selphie said.

Sora hadn't turned to face him yet, he was too nervous, he probably wouldn't be able to talk to him, his words wall fall out in a jumble.

"Hey Sora don't you think what Roxas did was great too" Kairi said winking at Sora, he gave her a 'what are you doing' look but she just smiled. He turned around to speak to the sun behind him.

"Yeah what you did was really… awesome, more people need to do that to her" he smiled softly, Roxas smiled back and Sora could feel the color rush to his face.

"Larxene's given Sora crap in the past for being gay too" Lea interjected.

"Well I don't like to take crap from people, I am who I am and if people don't like that for whatever reason, too bad" he said still smiling.

"Good for you, it's a shame we can't all be as confident as you" Sora muttered shyly.

"People should be confident, especially you, you seem smart, and witty, and cute, but I'm guessing your kinda the reserved type" he remarked his windswept blonde hair shining in the light. Sora blushed beyond red and he had to turn away before Roxas could see, fortunately the bell rang and Sora was able to hide his smitten-ness.

...

First was English class which he had with Tidus and Isa, Roxas was also placed in this class, two seats in front of him, so he spent most of the lesson staring dreamily at the back of his head, memorizing every strand of golden hair. His next two lessons were Roxas free, although he had to admit he was a little disappointed by that.

It was Lunch time and Sora and his friends had sat were they usually sat, by one of the tables that overlooked one of Destiny Shores beaches, they were discussing Roxas as well as plans for the weekend. That is until…

"Hi guys make room for two more!" Naminé yelled across the busy lunch hall. Everyone on Sora's table looked up to see her bringing Roxas to the table.

"Speak of the devil…" Wakka muttered raising his eyebrows at Sora.

"More like angel" Sora proclaimed without thinking. Heads turned at him shocked grins on their faces, Sora's face going beetroot red, praying said angel hadn't heard him as he approached the table.

Tidus and Kairi moved their seats away so Roxas had room to sit next to him. Panic flashed across Sora's face but before he knew it Lea had pulled up a chair for him, whilst Naminé sat at the end of the table next to Wakka. He placed his lunch down and sat right next to him their elbows brushed each other due to lack of space, the feeling sent tingles up Sora's spine, he had such soft skin.

"Hi… Sora is it?" he asked a little embarrassed from not knowing him.

"Ummm yeah I… I'm Sora" he said timidly, "So how are you finding Destiny high?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"A lot better than my old school and this is only the first day. I got picked on relentlessly at my old high school you see"

"Oh I'm sorry, that couldn't have been very nice, but you seem like a really nice, sweet guy, why would anyone pick on you?"

"Narrow mindedness I guess, or fear" he replied, a sad tone in his velvety voice. Sora suddenly felt Roxas leg brush up against his… and it kept brushing.

"So why is someone as nice and cute as you being picked on" Roxas asked his head resting on his hand as his ocean-blue eyes stared directly into Sora's, acting as though he was oblivious as to what was going on. Sora couldn't answer him at first his voice was shaky as he tried to respond, Roxas's leg still rubbing against his.

"Umm well… *clears throat*… I umm… get quite shy and I don't like conflict so… yeah I'm kind of an easy victim" he managed to babble out. The conversation changed over time and they discussed other matters in their lives and with each word he spoke, Sora became more confident and became his usual upbeat self and laughed with him a lot, it turns out they had similar senses of humor, and spent the whole lunch hour just talking to each other, everything else seemed to just fade away from their notice. Roxas had complimented his hair and asked how he got it so spiky and told him it was a sexy shade of caramel brown, Sora had _never_ been called sexy before, except by Kairi jokingly, and felt incredibly attracted to Roxas, but despite all the leg rubbing, he daren't make a move in case he had misread the signals. But Sora thought even if Roxas didn't feel the same way about him he at least has made a great new friend, a very sexy one at that.

The bell rang and the group of friends dispersed into different corridors. Sora had gym class now, with Lea and Isa, and judging from the fact that he was walking next to him, Roxas had to.

"Hey, d'you have gym class next too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a big fan of sports, I like tennis and Swimming and dodge ball and a few other things, but nah not really for me" He beamed back.

"Same here, I always get picked last and put in the worst position, like in soccer, I'm always the goalie" Sora said slightly agitated, "Sometimes though, I skip the class by hiding in the showers, they don't get used, so the teachers don't check there"

"Huh I'll have to remember that" Roxas said a mischievous grin on his face. Sora couldn't help but think how hot he looked with that smile on. They continued walking and talking until they reached the gym doors and, resentfully entered the changing room, because they had walked slowly to talk more the room was almost empty aside from about fourteen/fifteen people, and by the time they'd gotten changed the room was empty.

Sora was just about to put his soccer boots on when he was pinned against the wall, he spun round to see Roxas standing so close to him that their faces were merely inches away from each other, Sora was scared and a little excited.

"What're you doing Ro…?" He was stopped by finger delicately pressed against his lips.

"Such pretty eyes" Roxas muttered a distant look on his face. His face slowly crept closer to Sora's, his eyes staring longingly into Sora's own.

"I find you so… interesting and… cute and… sexy" he said very quietly, softly but with lust behind each word. Each word he uttered sent shivers throughout Sora's body, his knees began shaking and his breathing became heavy and shaky. Time seemed to stop, and Sora had never wanted Roxas more, he pushed his finger away and pushed their lips into contact, so that they were softly crushing each other. Both moaned as they reveled in the sensation they felt from the kiss, until they slowly and regretfully broke apart, their heads spinning from what just happened. They looked at each other and their confused faces grew into smiles.

The next thing Sora Roxas was pulling him by the wrist to the back of the room were the showers were and held him there. A few moments later and he knew why, he heard the coach come in and look around the room before walking back out his heavy footsteps indicating when he was gone.

"I think its best we stay here for now, until the lesson ends anyway" Roxas smirked. Sora smiled back and leaned in to kiss him again, this time they opened up their mouths and allowed their tongues to explore each others moist caverns, as they battled for dominance. Sora was a bit worried that he wasn't doing it right he was very inexperienced at this after all, but when Roxas began to moan softly Sora felt better.

Hands soon became very impatient and began to explore each other, Sora's hands exploring Roxas chest his fingers running through his soft, blonde hair whilst, Roxas own hands ran down Sora's legs and thighs. Unable to resist anymore Sora's hands lifted and crept up Roxas t-shirt to feel soft yet slightly toned skin and muscles, causing Roxas to moan slightly louder, and Sora smiled to himself internally as he was discovering what made him tick. Roxas hands meanwhile began to play with the elastic on Sora's gym shorts, and one eventually found its way down to cup one of Sora's subtle ass cheeks. Sora gave out a loud groan as Roxas rough touch sent his nerves into shock, and Roxas laughed into Sora's mouth. They turned slightly on the spot and Roxas pushed Sora up against the shower wall, he took his hands from Sora's shorts, much to his disappointment and lifted his shirt off, breaking their kiss temporarily, once it was deposited on the floor he returned to ravaging Sora's begging mouth, Sora's eager hands groped as much skin as they could on rubbing his torso, the other making its way down Roxas back to his gym shorts. Whilst Sora's hands caressed his skin Roxas began to lift his shirt, once again breaking the kiss briefly only for each others mouths to return to each other more hungry than ever. As their bare skin touched, chest to chest, nipple to nipple heart to heart, both moaned loudly in pleasure as each other's touch drove them into a euphoric state of ecstasy, hands more playful than ever, Roxas fingers gently gliding over Sora's silk soft skin, whilst Sora's hands ran up and down Roxas's torso and played with his nipples.

Roxas soon began grinding his hips in-between Sora's legs, as he craved more, love and lust combining to drive each boy into each others touch, groans of pleasure escaping between each others interchanging mouth and skin, their pleasure had gone beyond pleasure, their fantasy became reality and their desire beyond bearable. They continued to grind and caress each other not wanting to stop, their minds in total bliss until…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG! The bell rang and the two broke apart as they heard a stampede of student head towards the changing room doors, they smiled softly at each other, laughing lightly and kissed and held each others faces one last time before putting their shirts back on, and arranging their messed up hair, whilst they waited for the room to fill up a bit before they slipped back to their changing places, they held each others hands, fingers interlocking with each other and thumbs running over their skins, whilst they stared at each other in adoration.

"I love you" Roxas muttered softly and lovingly in Sora's ear. Sora looked into his eyes with his own and said…

"I love you too" Roxas smiled a smile of pure happiness and the two kissed each other tenderly before slipping out of the safety of the shower, to the changing room, hands still linked, hearts linked eternally…

...

Well there you go, I hope you had as much fun reading this Fanfic as I did writing it, it was an absolute blast to do, I think Sora and Roxas are one of the cutest couples ever in all of couple-dom (if that's even a word). Sorry Riku fans for the lack of Riku, I personally am not that keen on him, but I couldn't not mention him, he's important in KH. Well its 3:41 in the morning and I am shattered so I'm gonna publish this then off to bed. All opinions, compliments and criticism welcome so please feel free to Review. And until next time From the MightyMarvelitePhoenix.


End file.
